


Saving Stefan

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [34]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness, grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-splintered stakes are the opposition’s newest weapon. But Damon isn’t going to let his brother die. “Always wanted to try that Operation game in real life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Stefan

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Damon turned away from ripping the assailant’s throat out when he heard Elena calling his brother’s name in a frantic tone. She was kneeling at Stefan’s side, looking in horror at the broken wooden tip of the stake that protruded from his chest. “S—t,” Damon muttered, dropping to the ground and starting to pry the wood from Stefan’s flesh. It was not a painless process and Stefan bit his lip, trying not to scream and further upset Elena.

            A moment later, however, he wasn’t sensible enough to care.

            “F—k,” Damon exclaimed, wiping his bloody fingers on the grass.

            “What is it?” Elena gasped, not sure she wanted to know.

            “It’s splintered,” Damon snapped, searching the ground for something.

            “What do you—“

            “There’s pieces of wood still in his body,” he told her, snatching up the knife that had been discarded earlier. He straddled Stefan and braced one hand on his shoulder. “They’ll poison him if I don’t get them out.” And he plunged the knife into Stefan’s chest.

            Elena couldn’t help it; she screamed. Stefan screamed, too, twisting away from the pain instinctively. Elena wasn’t strong enough to help by holding him down—she couldn’t even hold his hand, in case he lost control and crushed her bones. Blood poured from the hole Damon had opened wider as he used the tip of the knife to pry the chunks of wood out.

            “Oh my G-d,” Elena breathed, seeing the skin around the wound start to turn a dull green.

            “F—k!” Damon repeated, digging faster and messier. “No, no—Daisy!” he screamed, looking around the woods. “Daisy, help me!”

            She appeared suddenly as if from nowhere and immediately bit into her wrist and pressed it against Stefan’s lips. With his last bit of strength, as the poison started to spread through his system—he resisted her.

            “Drink it!” Damon shouted at him. “Drink it, you f-----g moron!”

            Whether by choice or not some of the blood was swallowed and the effect was immediate. The green tinge vanished, the gaping hole closed up, and the last few bits of wood were pushed out of his body and came to rest in a puddle of blood on top of his healing flesh.

            Daisy picked one up critically. “Pre-splintered stakes,” she observed.

            “F----rs,” Damon agreed, but his tone was more one of relief as he toppled off Stefan and rested on the ground, leaning heavily on Daisy. His hands were bloody and left red streaks on his face when he brushed at his eyes.

            “Stefan! Stefan, are you okay?” Elena asked tearfully, smoothing his hair back now that it was safe to touch him.

            “Yeah,” he answered slowly, not quite sure himself yet. He pressed gently at the spot over his heart that was once an open wound and winced at the tenderness there.

            “It still needs to heal a little more,” Daisy assessed as Elena helped him sit up.

            “What happened?” Stefan asked in confusion. “Why am I not…” ‘Dead’ was the word he didn’t want to say.

            “Damon got the splinters out,” Elena told him, hugging him close but gently. “He saved you!”

            Damon looked between Elena and Daisy in astonishment. “You don’t remember—“ Daisy shushed him with a glance.

            “I remember you hovering over me with a knife and calling me a moron,” Stefan replied dryly. “But thanks,” he added, touching Damon’s shoulder.

            “No problem,” his brother replied, still slightly stunned to realize Daisy had just revealed a new ability—not to mention, saved Stefan. “Always wanted to try that Operation game in real life.”

            “We should go,” Daisy suggested, looking around.

            Damon glanced over at the body of the hunter who had hit Stefan with the stake. “Yeah. Let’s do something _special_ with this guy,” he decided viciously.


End file.
